TRUST IN ME
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Vernon doesn't like the way Harry's acting so he calls a babysitter to look after him while the Dursley's go away. Can Usagi break Harry out of the depression he sunk so far into? Harry x Usagi pairing ONESHOT possible opening for a sequel but only if req


**Title: Trust in me**

**Summary: Vernon doesn't like the way Harry's acting so he calls a babysitter to look after him while the Dursley's go away. Can Usagi break Harry out of the depression he sunk so far into? Harry x Usagi pairing ONESHOT possible opening for a sequel but only if requested.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Status: Finished**

**Pairings: Harry x Usagi**

**Notes: Um...the forth instalment in my HP character x Usagi series? Next up, Draco, Bill or Charlie, you decide! :-)**

"Vernon, are you sure we shouldn't do anything?" asked Petunia stroking her husband's arm gently. The angular features of the sickly slim woman with the long, inquisitive neck shifted her glance over her nephew again.

"Of course not Petunia, it's probably nothing to worry about," Vernon Dursley said pompously, sneering obscenely at the oblivious other. "Did you here that you worthless boy," he didn't even with, gave no sign of recognition, nothing to say he and heard or even registered Vernon's insult.

"Let's go Petunia," the two's backs were turned and they had already began to walk away before a lone tear slipped down the paling boys cheek.

That boy was not a boy he only looked like one. Having defeated the world's greeted Dark Lord when he was under a year old had guaranteed him fame in the Wizarding World to which he suddenly felt so distant.

His parents had been brutally murdered leaving him stranded with his mother's magic hating sister and her family. His cousin had used him as a punch bag and his uncle had often shoved him roughly into the cupboard under the stairs. Mostly without meals for un-explainable, strange things that always seemed to happen to him. Of course, they were explainable now, because for the past five years Harry had gone to the Wizarding School Hogwarts.

He's found the last few links to his parents in Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, innocent convicted murderer, and most importantly, his Godfather. He'd become so attached to the badly shaven, boy in a man's body, had him for about two years before he too was ripped from the land of the living by his Death Eater cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We're going out boy," he heard Vernon call from where he stood by the open front door, Petunia and Dudley filing out. "You'd better not leave your room and don't even think about going into the kitchen!"

Kitchen? Why on earth would he want to go into the kitchen, oh yes, now he remembered, the kitchen was where food was kept. Food, it seemed so foreign to him now, he hadn't eaten in three days; he'd lost a lot of weight over the summer as his consumption rates dwindled into nothing. He could no longer taste anything in his mouth but bitter resentment for himself.

He'd let Sirius die, why hadn't he helped, why hadn't he done something?

A splitting pain nearly cracked his forehead open as he heard the door slam, the sound ringing in his ears along with green light flashing before his eyes and evil cackling. A high-pitched, joyous shriek as Sirius fell through the veil, the twinkle not quite having left his eye.

Harry, who had previously been sitting with his legs over the edge of his bed, his elbows to his knees and his forehead resting against his forehead, screamed. Tears fell from his dieing eyes; the once bright emeralds had dwindled to dull memories of their previous form. His pupils dilated as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to his bed in a dead feint.

It wasn't long before the Dursleys got home from their little _family_ picnic, that meant no _ freaks_ such as, Harry Potter.

Petunia positively shrieked when she saw Harry sprawled on the bed; sweat pouring from him in torrents along with tears that dampened the bed beneath him. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright, he looked around hopefully. Had it all been a dream? Was there still time to save Sirius?

And then he realised, it wasn't Bellatrix screaming that he'd heard it was just Aunt Petunia. With a sigh of overwhelming disappointment he fell back onto his bed just as Vernon stormed into the room.

"Listen here you little brat," he demanded grabbing Harry by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. Nothing happened, nothing.

"Why couldn't I save him?" Harry croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"What?" Vernon was so shocked that the boy had said something that he let go, Harry once more fell back to his bed.

"Why did he die? It wasn't his time! It's my fault, I didn't help him, why is he dead? I killed him, it's all my fault," Harry sobbed, his eyes red and swollen. "Why do they all have to die, mum, dad, Sirius, everyone I love" Harry trailed off; Vernon opened his mouth thinking Harry was done.

"Everything I own, everything I love, he destroyed it, he destroyed my life and it's all my fault," Harry was near screaming, but the strain on his vocal cords had been too much and it came out as a raspy whisper.

"Well it's good to know I've taught you good for nothing brat something, you're right, this is your fault, if you and your stupid parents had just kept to yourself like normal people," Vernon watched the anger well up in Harry's eyes.

"Vernon," Petunia cautioned. Hate. Anger. Sorrow. These three emotions had consumed Harry till he had pulled himself into the darkest regions of his mind. It wasn't Harry talking; just the hurt that Harry had had to lock behind imaginary bars all his life.

"No," Harry whispered, "it wasn't my parents, it was me and now they're dead, like Sirius. It's all my fault, I know it is," Harry began to rake his nails down his arms.

Only then did Petunia notice the scars, the red sore marks from previous scratches that had begun to heal, she gasped.

Vernon grabbed Harry by his wrist and pulled the boy to his feet, Harry didn't protest, he didn't have the will left to do so. Vernon dragged Harry along with him, down the stairs, he wrenched open the door to the cupboard under the stairs, nothing in there but an old mattress and a blanket. "Get in there," he commanded Harry with a kick to the back of the knees.

Harry's legs gave way beneath him and he collapsed. Vernon kicked the rest of him into the cupboard and slammed the door, locking it and pulling the chain across it. "You'll stay in there," he yelled through the door, "till you can snap out of whatever freaky little tirade your going through, got that?"

Vernon stormed off and Petunia went to see to a wailing Dudley.

Harry didn't know how long he'd been in the cupboard, but suddenly he heard a voice he'd never heard before as the key to his prison slid into the lock and he heard the chain slide back.

After locking Harry in the cupboard Vernon had left him there for about two days, the first of which Harry could be heard screaming. Then there was quite, Petunia was slightly worried about what Dumbledore might have to say and she explained this to Vernon. "What of they came here again, to the house?"

"Well, we won't be here then," Vernon said, "Pack you're things, we're going to London for a couple of days."

"But what about the boy?" Petunia asked.

"We'll high someone to take care of him, there must be someone who'd look after him for the weekend," Vernon persisted, "I'll tend to it, you go see to our son alright Petunia?"

"Yes Vernon," his wife responded and fled the room to find Dudley upstairs trashing another computer game.

Vernon had rung nearly everyone in the area and each had said that they couldn't possibly do it for the weekend. Then he had hit the jackpot, but what arrived on his doorstep carrying a duffel bag was not what he had expected. He'd expected some, slightly overweight woman, in her twenties at least in a sports jersey.

Instead he got a girl with the strangest haircut he'd ever seen, dazzling blue eyes, rather short and looking around the age of fifteen. She certainly wasn't wearing a sports jersey.

"How old are you exactly?" Petunia asked as she craned her neck over her husband's shoulder.

"I'm seventeen," the girl said smiling, "but if that's inadequate I know some people I could recommend that might take this job," she added.

"Yes," Vernon started.

"No, you'll be fine," Petunia overrode him; Vernon looked at her and she hissed, "we haven't got time Vernon."

"Oh right," Vernon said, "well listen you," he said to the girl, "the boy has a mental disorder, if he starts having one of his fits you are to lock him in the cupboard under the stairs until he calms down. It's the only way to calm him, got that?" she nodded. "Now what do I owe you?"

"Usually charge £2.00 an hour," Vernon blanched, that would mean at least £80, "but since it's a 24 hour job, it'll be £40 for tomorrow and charging from 8 o'clock the next day. Sound good?"

Vernon though about it, trying to calculate the cost in his head, if he could get away early enough he wouldn't have to pay more than £10 extra. That would be less than what he would have to pay for day-care or from one of those proper sitter companies.

"Alright," he concluded, "you will receive your payment on our return."

With that, the girl had to jump out of the way as the large man made his way out of the door, his tall and skinny wife behind him and a very obese boy after her. He looked her up and down, this made her cringe; she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Dursley," she waved to them as they got in their car, they didn't wave back. The girl blinked, but shrugged it off as she closed the door.

She immediately made her way over to the cupboard under the stairs, undid the lock and slid back the chain.

When the door opened Harry had to shield his eyes as the light poured onto him in waves. He could make out a figure. She was smiling with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. The light seemed to pour off her and not the cheap light in the hall, she was almost glowing.

"Hello," she said, "You must be Harry." Her voice was nothing short of angelic.

Usagi had been shocked when they said the boy had a mental condition and that he needed to be locked in a cupboard under the stairs. When she'd actually looked at the boy, she had seen a hollow soul, his eyes bore no emotion but sorrow and his aura emitted darkness. His hair was greasy and un-kept, his cloths old, torn and filthy. Not to mention how thin he was, you could see the boy's ribs.

"Hello," she said to him as he looked up at her with a sort of longing, "You must be Harry."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to come out?" she asked tentatively, the stoic posture of this boy frightened her. He didn't look sixteen, he looked older and he was definitely any ordinary sixteen year old. He bore the look of a boy who had had to grow up too fast, too soon and had seen and gone through many things that weren't meant for boys his age.

Boys like him should be playing football in the park with their mates, chasing after giggling girls; going and watching cars crash into each other. Not being shoved into cupboards and locked away from the world.

Harry leaned forwards onto his hands and crawled out of the cupboard on all fours, he wasn't sure if his legs could hold him. He tried to stand but he couldn't, the girl then took one of his arms and looped it around her neck. Using her as something to lean on he managed to stand up.

Once in the proper light Usagi could really see how pale he really was. She began to lead him towards the kitchen, then he struggled, but feebly, he didn't have any strength, "No, I'm not allowed in the kitchen," he whispered. He kept repeating it like it was some kind of holy mantra.

"Sh, it's okay," came her voice from just beside his ear, soft and warm, "they're not hear, I won't tell, come on."

He came silently after that and she sat him done on one of the chairs at the Dursley's newly fitted breakfast bar.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice lacking any sort of tone except that of despair.

"My name's Usagi, your aunt, uncle and cousin have gone to London till Sunday and I'm hear to look after you," she explained smiling at him.

"What day is it?" he croaked, his voice was practically gone.

"Friday," she replied.

"Harry," he looked at her, "do you know where I could get some paper and a pen?" he nodded and pointed to a chest of drawers with a small pot on top filled with pens. Usagi went through the draws and pulled out a wad of about six sheets of paper and a pen.

"Harry, have you got a cough?" he shook his head, it hurt to talk now, "well you're voice doesn't sound too good, is your throat sore?" he nodded. She smiled, "Wait here," he shrunk back in his seat when she left the room, he was alone again, he was always alone, a tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh Harry, don't cry," and then she was fussing over him again, she grabbed a tissue and wiped his swollen, red eyes dry. Here, suck on this, she handed him a small, solid thing wrapped in white wrapper with purple writing on it.

"And here is paper and a pen so you don't have to worry about using your voice, okay?" he nodded dumbly as he unwrapped the thing she'd given him, it was a dark purple, slightly shipped and there appeared to be a liquid centre. He popped it into his mouth, the taste hit him full force as the raspberry cough sweet began to work it's magic. It cracked open and the liquid centre spilled onto his tongue.

The taste of it left him hungry for more and his stomach twisted into painful knots because he was so hungry. "You hungry Harry?" he nodded, "you look it, when was the last time you ate," she looked genuinely concerned, she wasn't scolding him like Mrs Weasley would have done.

He then noticed the bag she had carried in, she riffled through it and brought out a series of leaflets, "So what do you fancy Harry?" putting them down in front of him, "Pizza, Chinese, Indian, Japanese, Fish and Chips, Seafood?" Harry looked at her wide-eyed, or as wide as his swollen eyes would allow. He hadn't had this much freedom of choice since Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Dumbledore, the one who kept him isolated from the Wizarding World, the one who'd put him away with the Dursleys for eleven years instead of Sirius, instead of his Godfather. Maybe Sirius would be alive now if Dumbledore hadn't!

"Harry," he found himself brought back down to earth by her calling him, he looked up at her, she was holding a mobile phone. "So what will it be Harry?"

He picked up the one that showed a giant pizza with huge crust and a dip.

"Okay," she beamed, "I love pizza; anything particular you'd like?" he turned over the leaflet and unfolded it, looking through the contents. He pointed to one with mushrooms, pineapple and pepperoni on.

"My favourite too," Usagi grinned smiling, she dialled the number on the front and ordered two large pizza's, she saw the shock on Harry's face. She just winked at him.

She put the phone down, "So, do you have anything to drink in this place?" Harry nodded and pointed a cupboard above a kettle, "thanks."

She walked over to it and pulled out a sachet of instant hot chocolate, "The Dursley's said I could use stuff as long as it ended up clean," she turned around to face Harry, "want some?" she held up the sachet.

He nodded weakly, she grabbed him some, "Cups?" he indicated a corner cupboard. She opened it and took out two cups. After filling the kettle and leaving it to boil she sat down opposite Harry who had zoned out again. She looked at him sympathetically, he didn't even notice.

I wonder what must have happened to him, he looks like part of his soul has been washed away. I wonder what happened to his parents. There don't seem to be any pictures of him around the house.

Both were broken out of their reveries by the shrill whistle of the boiled kettle. Usagi got up and poured the steaming boiled water into the cups, toping them up with milk from the fridge and stirring gently. She set one down in front of Harry but he didn't move.

She didn't say anything, just drank her hot chocolate and waited, eventually his hands snaked out and his fingers curled around the handle, but that was all.

Usagi heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it; the pizza man smiled at her and told her the price. She smiled and paid him and waved goodbye as he left. She took the two pizzas to the kitchen and set them down between Harry and her, opening them up.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing people upset," Usagi reached over and began to stroke one of Harry's hands warmly.

"You really have no idea do you?" he asked, the feint sound of his voice a long lost memory to him, he almost jumped when he heard it. Fancy that, jumping at your own voice.

"Please talk to me," she begged, her blue eyes wide and filled with emotion. She smiled at him, "Or at least eat," she pushed the pizza towards him, he noticed the mushrooms where in two clumps and the pepper had been put in a curve, the pineapple in the centre. "See, it's happy to see you," it was a smiling face.

That was it, for the first time in months he felt that he'd found someone who really cared, a smile tugged at him and soon found its way onto his face.

"You look cute when you smile, you should smile more often," Usagi said beaming at him, her eyes bright.

"So do you," Harry said shyly and then he realised, he could feel emotion, maybe wasn't as alone as he thought he had been.

He took a bite out of the pizza and then suddenly felt queasy; Usagi rushed him to a sink where he proceeded to throw up. Usagi dug some white tablets out of her bag and gave him one along with a glass of water, "I need you to swallow this Harry so it will settle your stomach."

He looked at the pill reproachfully. Do you know a kid who likes the look of medicine? No, I didn't think so. But he gulped it down and swallowed hard with a glass of water and soon he was digging into the pizza.

When they were finished they binned the boxes and washed whatever they'd used and went and sat in the living room on one of the couches. Harry was curled up in a ball, his eyes downcast and the smile that had been on his face had vanished completely.

Usagi watched Harry's eyes close tightly and a tear slip out, he began rocking back and forth. Usagi crawled over to him. She wrapped one arm round his shoulders; the other began to stroke his hair gently, the black locks running through her fingers with ease.

"Sh," she hushed, "it's okay, come on, stop crying, sh," she saw him visibly relax and before she knew it, he had crawled into her lap and was clinging to her tightly. Usagi was shocked at first, this had happened with little girls or maybe even fix to six year olds, but never with a 16 year old boy.

But then again, Usagi had never baby-sited a sixteen-year-old boy, let alone one like Harry Potter. So she let him rest their, he'd fallen asleep with his head resting against her chest.

Usagi groaned at the feel of a weight on her chest, she tried to move but found she was locked in place. She shivered there was something warm on her neck. She cracked one eye open to see Harry, still sound asleep, his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. She herself had one arm slung protectively around the front of his shoulders; the other still had its hand in his hair.

He shifted slightly and his eyes opened, however he didn't get up, just snuggled deeper into her, his eyes half-lidded.

"Harry, are you even awake?" Usagi asked as she glanced at the clock on the far mantelpiece. No surprise, it read eleven o'clock. She didn't usually get up until twelve unless it was a school day but still, it had been a good night's sleep. Although last night she had a very weird dream but surprisingly it didn't disturb her. However, it did tell her something.

---Dream Sequence---

There was a man's voice and then the sound of a thump, a flash of blue and the door swung open. A red haired woman with green eyes (Where had she seen those eyes?), a wooden stick, a flash of green and a menacing hiss. A scream as the woman fell, dead, to the floor.

A little boy, with jet-black hair, crying, begging for his mother's condolences, something he would never feel again. A flash of green and another hiss and then…a bundle of black robes and a baby crying with nothing to show but a scar.

Another scene, of Harry and another man, the man looked pale and drawn, long tangled black hair and tightly shut eyes. Great, towering beings it torn cloaks, with visible, blue coloured, rotting hands reaching for Harry and the man. So cold, why was it so cold?

The beings came towards them; a shallow, rattling, hiss of a breath escaped the creatures every time they came close. Harry opened his mouth in a dead scream as a misty white substance was pulled from him. An essence of some sort.

Then a pearly white stag galloped forward and the beings fled in terror.

The next scene was a green flash like in the first and a boy, with dark brown hair and now lifeless eyes falling to the ground. He was wearing black robes with yellow stripes and a yellow and black tie.

A big black pot, Harry was tied to a…to a tombstone. A shaking, little runt of a man cut off his hand, Usagi was almost sick, he cut Harry's arm and took his blood. Placed a bundle of rags into the pot. What emerged was something that made Harry cringe; Usagi couldn't even bear to look at it, white and pasty with slits for nostrils and burning eyes. Evil to the core.

The very last scene, it was the man she'd seen Harry with earlier, except he had a wooden stick and he was battling a black haired woman with piercing, sold, blue eyes. He was laughed, there was a red light and then the man went still and fell backwards through a veil.

Harry was crying, pulling against the hold of another man, older, with wisps of grey in his amber hair and tears in his golden eyes.

---End---

Then Usagi had woken up panting and on the verge of screaming in the middle of her night, the insignia of her birthright, an crescent moon on its side, glowing on her forehead and Harry's.

Then Usagi realised, that had been no dream, yes, thinking back on it clearly, she'd been subconsciously reading his mind. Then Harry lifted himself up, pushing against the couch on which they had been situated, he looked at her blankly. Usagi pouted at the loss of heat, true he was heavy, but he made a nice blanket. She gulped, this was a very strange position, he was still sitting sideways on her lap but his hands were on either side of her head and his face wasn't far from hers.

Her breathing became slightly shallow, her eyes locked with his, she leaned forward a little bit. Then he pushed up, got off her and held out a hand to help her up.

Usagi let out a sigh and fell back into the couch and after about a minute reluctantly put her hand in his, it tingled as he pulled her to her feet. She tripped; trust herself to get clumsy now.

She fell forward but was spared the painful greeting with the ground by Harry's arms wrapping themselves securely around her waist and making sure she was upright.

"Thanks Harry," she said to him, her hands were on his chest now and then she realised, despite him being only just over average height for his age he was still taller than her.

"You're welcome," he replied and to his surprise, it didn't hurt, his voice was fine and for the first time in months he'd had a pleasant night's sleep. Even if he had woken up at around two in the mourning and sat there watching Usagi sleep. The gentle rise and fall off her chest, her lips slightly parted and her long lashed stroking her flushed cheeks gently.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her what he'd done, that he'd kissed her while she slept, she could never know. If she knew she might risk getting hurt, she was no witch and he knew that. To her, he was a boy named Harry Potter, not the saviour of the Wizarding World.

"How do you feel about breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeh, sure," he replied, she smiled and disentangled herself from him, she walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. There was nothing of worth in the fridge but there were a box of cereal and there was milk left.

"Do you want cereal?" she called.

"Yeh," he replied.

She grabbed the box and found two bowls, pouring in the cereal then adding milk, she grabbed spoons out of a container and called Harry in. Once again they found themselves at the breakfast bar, except this time they were actually eating breakfast, not pizza.

"Harry," he looked up at her, "when was the last time you had a bath?" she giggled and Harry felt a heat rise in his cheeks.

He shrugged, they'd both finished their breakfast by now, "Okay, come on then Mr Stink-a-lot, we're going to give you a bath."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him upstairs, opening door after door until she found a bathroom, shoving Harry in it and then following. Putting in the plug and turning the taps, she tested the water periodically.

"So are you big enough to do this yourself or do you need Aunty Usa to do it for you?" she giggled at the terminology, Aunty Usa.

Harry smiled and it did not escape Usagi's notice. She also noticed that he was pointing at her. "Me?" she pointed at herself.

"Yeh," he replied.

"You mean you need me to," she pointed at the bath and then him, he nodded, "I was only joking."

She his eyes droop and sighed, "I can't resist it when you do that look, alright, grab some trunks or something I don't want to see you naked."

He grinned, he couldn't help it; he actually grinned. He took the stairs almost two at a time and when he arrived in the bathroom in a baggy shirt and swimming trunks the bath was full and topped with creamy looking bubbles.

"You like?" Usagi asked, holding up a half empty bottle of what would appear to be Bubble Bath. He nodded vigorously and climbed in, stripping himself of his shirt along the way.

"Okay, lean back," Usagi instructed as she crabbed a bottle from a side counter nearby. Harry shivered when he felt the cold shampoo against his scalp. He relaxed when Usagi's delicate fingers began to rub it in thoroughly.

Harry groaned lightly when she massaged the top of his neck and at the base of his hairline. She stopped suddenly and Harry opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked looking worried.

"No, I'm fine," he said and smiled and that was it. That was the moment, when her eyes met his, he realised that everything was going to be okay.

"Oh okay," she blushed and resumed what she had previously been doing which consisted of washing his hair.

She soon pulled away again, "That's done, you want to rinse it?" Harry didn't respond just swivelled round so he had the whole length of the bath, he had previously been sitting sideways, and dunked his head underwater. He raked his fingers through his hair and shook it vigorously, trying to dislodge the many shampoo suds that were trapped within.

He sat up and took the soap that Usagi was offering to him, he scrubbed himself all over and was surprised at how dirty the water was by the time he was done. It certainly wasn't as clear as it was when he started.

Usagi towelled down his hair for him and then passed him another towel to dry the rest himself off with. As he did this she left and he arrived downstairs in jeans and a half un-buttoned shirt, she looked at him admiringly before handing him a drink hurriedly and turning around. Pretending to busy herself with providing a drink for herself.

She tensed when Harry looped an arm around her waist and hugged her gently, "Thanks for the bath, I feel a lot better now," he told her.

She let out a sigh, maybe now would be a good time to tell him about last night, but she made sure the drink was out of his hands first. She sat him down at the breakfast bar.

"Harry," she began hesitantly.

"Yes?" his doom and gloom nature that was so obviously apparent less than 24 hours ago completely gone.

"Harry were you upset because," she took a gulp of air and finally said, "because someone died, because that someone fell through a veil?"

"How do you know about Sirius?" he demanded, something flared in his eyes and Usagi paled, she didn't know what to say to him.

"Was that his name, Sirius?" she was utterly clueless, Harry heard that in her voice, but I only calmed him a little bit.

"Yeh, it was," he spat the last word out bitterly.

"Harry, I have to explain something to you," he looked up at her, "last night I, I read your mind."

"You what?" he demanded standing up, she was backed against a wall, on of his arms right by her head, his face very close to hers, his voice deadly, "you read my mind? And there was me thinking you were just an innocent muggle."

"A, what did you call me?" she demanded, her fear turning to indignation as both their passionate tempers rose to fleeting heights.

"You lied," he sneered.

"Lied about what?" she demanded, her hands pressing against the wall behind her.

"About, well you know, to read someone's mind you'd have to be a witch, so tell me, what school do you go to, Beauxbatons? Durmstrang maybe?" he demanded.

"I'll have you know I don't attend either, even though I have no idea what you're saying about witches I will tell you something, I was blessed with some, let's call them, super-natural powers. Me and," he voice dropped, "several others. One of my powers is a form of telepathy which sometimes I can't fully control, sometimes my," she mumbled, "my emotions, decide for me."

"So what you're saying is that you have no idea what I'm talking about?" he inquired still slightly angry that she'd probed his thoughts, intentionally or not.

She nodded, "Okay then, what else did you see?" he demanded gruffly.

"A red haired woman and some green light, she fell to the floor, some cloaked beings and you with this 'Sirius' man near a lake, some boy falling to the floor after being hit by some more green light, some monster emerging from a pot and 'Sirius' falling through a veil."

Harry was flustered and about to respond with outrage at the things she'd seen, they were personal.

"Come to think of it, it was the same green as your eyes," that sent him back a few notches, when her wide, innocent ocean blue eyes met his dazzling emerald green ones. Anger seemed meaningless, images of the past 12 or so hours they'd spent together, along, flashed before his eyes.

He heard a moan and came back from his daydream to find himself engaged in a passionate kiss, he was pressing Usagi up against the wall and she was on the tips of her toes, her hands at his shoulders. He was still bracing himself against the wall. She moved up against him and he groaned.

She pulled away, breathing heavily, "Shouldn't have done that," she said, he noticed how she made no reference to who shouldn't have done what to whom.

He licked his lips thoughtfully, "I don't see why not," he smirked.

"Very unprofessional on my part," she then slid away from him, "if you'll excuse me a moment Harry," she bowed her head slightly and scurried out of the room leaving Harry to slump his back against the wall and sink to the floor utterly rejected.

She popped her head around the corner and winked at him, "Can't say I didn't enjoy it though," she grinned cheekily and Harry grinned as she vanished again, maybe he wasn't so rejected after all.

They passed the day talked, Harry telling her about how he was a wizard, she was fascinated by it, she told him about her senshi past, he realised she had been through as much as he, except she'd lost all her friend, for him it was his family…and Cedric.

Soon the day ended and they were left with a new dilemma…

"No Harry, I won't deprive you of your bed," Usagi said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Go ahead Usagi, chivalry isn't dead, come on, just get in the bed!" Harry urged.

"And if I do," she raised an eyebrow," where exactly do you intend on sleeping?" she demanded.

"The couch," Harry replied flatly as though this was some every day occurrence.

"No, it's not far and it's not right, I have a blanket and my bag works as a good pillow," Usagi reasoned.

"That's it, enough of your arguing," he bent down.

"Harry what are you," he scooped her up wedding style and began carrying her towards the bed. She began to pound his chest, "No, no, no, put me down this instant."

He grinned cheekily, "Okay," he dropped her, she yelped as she landed with a soft poof on the cool mattress of Harry's bed.

"No, I won't let you sleep on the couch," Usagi said again.

"Alright, move over a bit then."

"What?"

He pushed her over a little and clambered onto the bed with her, before she could protest he's brought the cover over them both. They'd already gotten into pyjama cloths.

"Harry," Usagi protested.

"Mm hm," he mumbled, he sounded sleepy and he had already closed his eyes.

"Oh whatever," she sighed and lay down next to him, facing the wall.

"Oh don't be a soil sport," Harry whined playfully, trying to turn her over with one hand.

"And why not?" she asked, rolling over to see he only had one eye open a little bit.

"Because I like seeing your face when I wake up," his arm looped itself around her waist and pulled her close and he then promptly fell asleep leaving no room for argument.

As awkward as the situation had become Usagi had to admit that he was comfortable. So eventually, she too went to sleep.

Usagi's eyes opened tiredly as she yawned and pushed herself up. She then realised she was pushing against something relatively hard that not only moved but made slight groaning noises. She looked down to see Harry grinning from beneath her, her hands on his chest.

"I," she stammered, "I'm sorry," she scrambled to get off the bed but her legs seemed to be stuck to his so instead of falling off the bed as she would of down had she been on the other side, she fell onto Harry.

"Ow," he muttered lamely but he was still grinning, he moved one hand up to the back of her head and held her in place as he leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, she was slightly shocked, he could tell. "Thanks for the wakeup call," he mumbled.

She blushed, not saying anything.

"Sleep well?" he asked, still trapped beneath her.

"Yeh, you?" she said shyly.

"Great," he grinned.

"Um…good," then there was silence, a very unnerving silence.

Then the doorbell rang.

Usagi rolled over and fell onto the floor with a thump and a moan. Harry laughed as she scrambled to her feet and threw on some cloths, leaving Harry behind her pulling on a pair of torn jeans.

She opened the door, "Welcome back Mr and Mrs Dursley," she smiled at them. They went into the kitchen after dumping their bags in the entrance hall.

"So, how's he been?" Mr Dursley inquired gruffly.

"Who, Harry?" Usagi asked. Vernon glared at her.

"Yes Harry, who do you think you silly little girl?" Petunia sounded exasperated.

"Well, um," she was getting uncomfortable from the disturbing glances Dudley was throwing at her. She straightened up, "He's been fine," she replied shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"No tantrums?" Vernon asked.

"No, none," Usagi replied.

"But you've kept him in his cupboard?" she nodded; she was lying through her teeth at this point. "And he's in there now?" Vernon had his eyes narrowed and he gave Usagi the distinct impression that if Harry wasn't in the cupboard and in the same state he was when they left there would be hell to pay.

Vernon smirked maliciously, he knew the girl would have let Harry out and he wouldn't give her the pay she'd earned if he wasn't under the pretence that she'd have set Harry's treatment back and they needed the money. Surely any angered parents would listen to reason.

"Let's see shall we?" Vernon got up, looked difficult, and made his way towards the cupboard, turned the key and opened it. He gaped the boy was in there, in a change of cloths but Vernon didn't notice that.

Harry had been listening to the entire thing from the top of the stairs and he knew Usagi would be in trouble if he were not safely locked away in his cupboard. He crept down the stairs, making sure to skip the two creaky steps. He opened the small, white painted door silently and slipped inside, using a clip he'd perfected long ago to unlock the cupboard he locked it from the inside.

He quickly put on a depressed, zoned out look just as light flooded in on him. He looked up at Vernon's pug and bewildered face.

"You know Mr Dursley, I was thinking it might be good for the boy if he came to live with me for a while, my parents are very strict on discipline and we have lots of small cupboards," Usagi said to the man whose face had gone slightly red.

"Yes, maybe," he sneered at her, now he'd loose money and it would be all that boy's fault, it would be good to get rid of him for a while, "go ahead."

When Usagi said 'lots of small cupboards' Harry didn't know if she was telling the truth or not but he had to fight to keep a straight face. When Vernon actually agreed it took him everything he had not to jump out and hug Usagi there and then. However he had to keep up the depressed act, or at least until he was out of viewpoint and earshot.

It wasn't long before the two were out of the house and in a taxi, Usagi carrying her payment and counting it, Harry heaving his suitcase. The taxi driver got out and helped Harry load the case into the boot, then the two, Harry and Usagi climbed into the backseat and the driver to took his place behind the wheel.

"Where too then?" Usagi gave him her address and then she sat back and got ready for the ride.

As Usagi began to look out the window she felt Harry link his fingers with hers, she looked around and smiled at him.

When they arrived Harry looked up at the house, "Wow," he breathed out, "big house."

She grinned, "Well, are you coming in or do you like sleeping outside?"

He smiled back and ran after her, she unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

It was a while later when they were laughing and joking when a loud bang disturbed them. There were different coloured lights reflecting off the walls and up the stairs, "Stay behind me Usagi," Harry instructed as he pulled out his wand.

"Hello Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue, "Crucio," before Harry could summon a spell the jet of red was headed straight for him.

"Harry, duck," he crouched as a beam of white light shot over him, the cruciatus spell evaporated in mid air leaving Harry with the perfect chance to attack. Harry made very sure that his wand didn't connected with Voldemort's.

"And who are you?" Voldemort demanded.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, I take it you're the Voldemort I've heard so much about," she looked angry and took a fighting stance.

"Pathetic muggle," Voldemort sneered and, "Avada Kedavra," the green light shot towards Usagi.

"Muggle? Surely not," the silver crystal emerged, the light blinding the dark lord and Harry both. They uncovered their eyes and standing there was none other than the golden haired, blue eyes hime no Tsuki,

"The Hime no Tsuki," Voldemort gasped looking at the ethereal figure in the crisp white dress with the tight bodice and wavy skirt outlined with golden beads and the insignia of her birthright burning on her forehead. Suddenly the snake-faced monster fond himself held in place by shackles and chains of pure energy.

"Harry, now," Usagi instructed him nodding in his direction.

Harry nodded, "Right," he turned to Voldemort, "You're time has come, goodbye Tom Riddle," Harry's eyes glowed an acid green as he said the two fatal words that drained the rest of the evil wizards life.

Harry sank to his knees panting, he'd done it, he was a murderer.

"You're not a murderer Harry," Usagi said kissing him gently, "you did what was right, you are a warrior," she smiled reassuringly down at him as they heard thundering on the stairs.

"Harry?" cried a distressed Lupin as he saw the crumpled body of Voldemort and winced. Harry looked up, his vision was blurry and he had a headache, then he faint.

"Hime-chan," Lupin bowed a little before moving towards Harry.

"Hello again my faithful werewolf," she smiled and then looked down at Harry, kissing his forehead, "He's going to be just fine."

"Yes," Remus raised an eyebrow, "I take it this is your doing?"

"Of course," they smiled at each other and Remus help lift and Harry and carry him downstairs to rest on a couch as Ministry officials came in to clear up the mess.

"Sleep well my love," Usagi said quietly as she stroked the hair from Harry's forehead.

**Well, took forever to write. Sorry if you don't like the ending, I was eating pizza at the time. :-)**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
